


Hello Kitty's Glasses

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Hello Kitty - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Humor, Parody, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Short fanfic based off a scene from a Powerpuff Girls episode.
Kudos: 1





	Hello Kitty's Glasses

(Mimmy and Badtz-Maru are trying to talk to Hello Kitty, who is looking away from them out of embarrassment and trying to ignore them.)

Mimmy: Kitty?

Kitty: Nope.

Mimmy: Kitty!

Kitty: I'm not listening!

Badtz-Maru: Kitty, turn around! (Kitty turns around to look at them.)

Mimmy: Come on, put your glasses on and help us.

Kitty: Uh-uh, you'll laugh at me!

Badtz-Maru: We will not. Now, put 'em on!

(Kitty turns back around, pulls out her glasses - which are plain round glasses with black frames and white lenses - and puts them on. She then looks back at Mimmy and Badtz-Maru. When they see her glasses, they both put their hands over their mouths as they try not to laugh. They can't resist, however, and burst out laughing, although Mimmy politely keeps her hands over her mouth.)

Mimmy and Badtz-Maru: Hahahahahahahaha~!

(Kitty sulks, embarrassed and crestfallen.)


End file.
